1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to techniques for editing a document.
2. Related Art
Some techniques for editing an object such as an image or text are known. The size of an object affects visual beauty of the document. In related arts, the size of an object is determined by a user. For example, according to a known document edit software, the size of an object is predetermined by a template or determined by a user on the basis of his/her knowledge and experience.
According to the related art, to determine the size of an object appropriately, a user must have professional knowledge of design. If a user does not have the requisite knowledge, the user cannot determine the size of an object appropriately.